


Sweet Break

by Yoite



Series: Some Say The World Will End In Fire [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, People Eating Cake, The Waverider Crew Ships Coldwave, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite
Summary: Ray and Mick are eating cupcakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in episode 15, with the crew back on the ship after escaping the time masters.
> 
> I needed a break from all the angst, so this chapter is just a bit of silly fun. Maybe it's not such a bad thing after all that this is a series and not a multi-chapter because I know my characterisations are all over the place. XD

“So, how d’you do it?”

Mick stared at his perfectly coiffed vis-à-vis with his mouth full of pink, sugary cream.

“Wo whaf?”

“How did you not get turned into Chronos? You said the only way you held on to yourself the first time was by focusing on your hate.”

“What did I focus on this time?”

Mick took another bite of his cupcake and started chewing it very deliberately while trying to decide which out of several possible lies he was going to sell to his shipmate. Not that he was able to tell the truth here anyway. Even after his recent brain boost, he still failed to think of a word good enough to capture the blue of Len’s eyes. But he wasn’t exactly a skilled liar either, since he didn’t normally give a flying fuck what other people thought. _Normally_. Len had always been the one in charge of the deception parts of their little enterprises. Even now, Len was annoyingly perfect at this, acting as if nothing had occurred. Except that he stayed away from Mick as far as the confined space of the Waverider would allow. These days, he seemed to be spending quite a lot of time in Ginger’s quarters, not that Mick had been stalking him or anything. It sparked a curious kind of dark flame in the arsonist’s stomach, one he had not previously encountered. Sure enough, Mick also stayed away, which was the easiest option since he had no clue how to -

“Earth One to Mr. Rory”, Haircut waved an icing smeared hand in his face, “Hey, my cupcakes are so good they’re trance-inducing! Did you know this is actually my grandmother’s recip-“

“The team”, Mick finally grumbled.

“Oh. The team. You mean.. the _entire_ team?”

“I thought about how royally screwed you’d be without me.”

“Not any team member per se?”

“Who’s Percy?”

Atom sighed and tried again.

“So.. if someone else had stood in your way, like, for example, er, _not_ our resident thief, do you think the result would have been the same?”

Mick gulped down the cakey lump in his throat. Actually, he’d been thinking about that same thing  _already_. Or rather, he’d been miserably failing at _not_ thinking about it. Truth was, parts of him had craved giving in to Chronos. So many parts. To immerse himself in the simple black-and-whiteness that would erase all the memories and the guilt and everything he’d done. To be nothing but a force of destruction, wasn’t that what he’d always wanted to be? But then him and Len were finally face to face again. Or, well, face to unnecessarily bulky metal helmet. Then Len said his name again, for the first time since that incident in the cargo bay, and -

He did not get to pursue that complex train of thought since Ray carried on chatting away.

“It’s strange, you don’t seem to talk to each other anymore, but whenever he turns away you stare at him, and then, whenever _you_ turn away, _he_ stares..”

“He does?” Mick blurted out before he caught himself.

Then he caught himself.

“The hell you on about?” the arsonist barked, turning up the decibels as he finally started to grasp Ray’s not too subtle agenda.

“Oh, nothing in particular”, the other man waved his hands appeasingly, “everyone’s just wondering -"

“ _Who_ ’s wondering?!” Mick furiously slammed both fists on the table, making his unlikely new friend jump a little, but leaving him mostly unfazed.

“Uh, well, not _everyone_ , I guess, Rip doesn’t seem to care too much what’s going on between you two..”

At this stage, Mick couldn’t do much more than growl something incoherent at Ray – who met his outrage with a charmingly innocent smile as he run a hand through his well-groomed mane.

“.. but maybe you should try and talk again. You know, maybe use _words_ this time.”

The arsonist gaped at his admiringly fearless shipmate in disbelief. And he’d thought burning his parents alive had been the low point of his life. But no. Getting relationship advice from this poodle clearly was. He briefly considered ripping off Haircut’s limbs and stuffing them into his mouth. Then he considered asking him why, if he was such an expert at talking, bird girl was probably riding bird man’s cock just about now. But that would have meant saying that him and Len were..

“You mention this again”, Mick grumbled, “I swear, I’ll shave your head!”

He stomped off, but not without snatching another cupcake from the plate. Ray smiled after him. Then he turned around to look at the doorway behind him, opposite the one that Mick had just used for his escape. He could already hear excited whispers, and then Sara’s head popped around the corner, accompanied by a thumbs-up. A moment later Jax’s grinning face appeared on top of it. And, finally, the captain’s mildly amused one came into view a couple of inches above the other two. Ray had not been entirely honest regarding his lack of interest.

“Right then”, Atom stretched out a hand, “told you he wasn’t going to stomp on my head just for a little bit of friendly advice. Now where’s my twenty bucks?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments always welcome.


End file.
